


【授权翻译】The dragon inside of me

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, dragon-freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: Eddy对Brett的爱情告白。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】The dragon inside of me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The dragon inside of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547833) by [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme). 



> 嘿，有些人应该已经意识到在推特上有tsvtwt这种格式，人们会在这里匿名写他们之间的情书，然后投出自己最喜欢的一个。
> 
> 我很惭愧因为这几乎不是一封信，而更像是个告白，我得承认我写这个就是为了魂穿Eddy来获得一点写作灵感（因为写情书是我在现实生活中绝对不会干的事情，我更像是那种类型“嘿，你喜欢我，我喜欢你，我觉得我们挺好，让我们在一起吧！”绝对不是会写情书的那种浪漫的人啦）
> 
> 所以这就是了，享受软萌的时光吧：）

**The dragon inside of me**

我几乎忘了 _我爱你_ 这件事——嘿，别翻白眼，先听我说。

你得知道，我从好久之前就开始爱你，几乎已经习以为常了，现在几乎不会再特意去想这个。

Shit，这句听起来也很不对劲。喂别笑了，我正在尽最大努力解释呢！

算了，重来一遍。你喜欢龙，我会用龙来比喻。如果你想的话之后随便笑话我，但是现在，能不能严肃点，别笑了啦。

  
  


想说的都是一些小事。

每天早晨起床，我已经在爱着你了，我只是没有天天想着它而已。但爱就在那儿，像一条刚刚苏醒的幼龙，偎依在我的胸口，对着这个它刚睁眼看见的世界眨着眼睛。

然后我跌跌撞撞进厨房去泡茶，在我拿到水壶之前，你就已经把杯子塞进我的手里。茶泡得完全合我的心意，温度也恰好合适，因为你总是知道我会几点起床——真的，这太不可思议了。我心里的龙几乎被你的体贴之光亮瞎了双眼，蜷缩起来发出惊恐的叫声，因为被毫不留情地唤醒而沮丧不已。它喷吐的龙息充满了我的肺，我几乎没有意识到我对你的爱几乎让我哽咽。

时间继续流动，你开了个糟糕的玩笑，但我觉得这很有趣，心里的龙舒展开翅膀。现在的它对于我的胸腔来说已经过于庞大，推挤着我的肌肤。我猜这只是因为快乐正在逐渐将我吞没。它在咆哮，但我因为太专注于你的笑声而对它充耳不闻。

下午龙会小睡一会，但是现在它又长大了，你在我身边让他飞速膨胀，安静地听着我们一起练琴的声音。它睡着了，但是他的爪子仍然牢牢抓着我的心，它的尾巴仍然牢牢缠着我的胃，我想现在我已经失去了我的肺，取而代之的是占据了胸腔的翅膀，随着每一次振翅而呼吸。龙沉甸甸的，可与此同时它又让我步履轻快，因此我很难感受到它增长的重量。

现在到了傍晚，当你把外卖推向我的面前时，我的龙从睡眠中苏醒过来，摇晃着它笨拙的庞大身躯。它现在有点生气，因为这一整天它都被忽视了，我的身躯太小，而它渴望广阔的天空去飞翔。它给了我一些警告；爪子攥紧心脏，尾巴抽打胃部，让我食不下咽。它如同困兽于笼，猛力摇撼我的心，让愤怒的烟雾和火花填满我的身体。

但我从来没有仔细听这些警告，我分心了，因为我只顾着凝视着电视屏幕的光影映衬下的你，你鼻子的形状，嘴唇的弧度，下巴的线条。

你看，这就是为什么我总是忘记。认识你以来的每一天都如出一辙，已经十四年了，这条龙不再是神话里造物主离奇的造物，它只是一只蠢蠢欲动的宠物，陪着我很久了，久到我基本上不会特地想到它。

至少大部分时候是这样。

因为当我的龙完成了所有警告——在它对我忍无可忍的时候——它总是会从另一个层面提醒我，它是某种比人类更伟大的生物，我永远不能理解它，也不可能忽略它的存在。

他会彻底挣破我胸膛的束缚，吐着火焰，直到你我之间的一切阻隔都悄然融化。熔岩从我的身体中流淌，蔓延到沙发上，吞没了我理智的残骸。

这也证明了你有多了解我，当我扑向你的时候你只是咯咯地笑个不停。你不会因为皮肤的灼伤而后退，当我试图吞噬你的时候，你只是曲起脖子。龙的吼叫声比我们放在一边不管的电视剧要嘹亮的多，压过了公寓窗外汽车飞驰而过的声音。但它会在你的双唇之间逸出叹息的时候立刻归于缄默，哪怕是最最最微小的叹息声，也会成为充盈在我心中的唯一的声音。

我不知道你怎么做到的，但你驯服了它。每一次我感觉再难承受，每一次我感觉要形神俱灭——被我心里那条龙活活吞食——你都能在合适的位置抚摸它，用它渴望的方式注视它，然后它会在你的关注里颤抖着发出哀鸣（感觉像是一种呻吟声？）。

当它感到快乐，当它终于满足，它会发出一声叹息，吐出最后一缕烟雾，萦绕成你的名字，然后爬回我的胸口，不屑给它肆虐过的烂摊子一个眼神。它超自私，它不在乎。但你不是，你在乎，所以你会慢慢地修补我，你用你的手指重建我，用笑话治愈我的伤口，在我们洗干净准备入睡的时候在被单下亲吻我的肩膀。我想在我们陷入梦境之前最后再听一次你的笑声，于是我说了些傻乎乎的话，只是为了看见你翻个白眼，听到你的哼声。

然后我怀着关于你的幸福记忆入睡，这让我的龙一整夜都十分满足，发出今天最后一次心满意足的咕噜。黑暗里，这种神奇的野兽在我对你的梦境中重生，它改变着颜色和形状，但从未离开我的胸口。

这就是为何每天早晨，当我醒来时已经在深爱着你。而傍晚那条龙冲破我的胸膛的时候，我又每每为它的新面目大为震惊。

这就是故事的来龙去脉。有时候，当我发现自己永远不可能忘记自己有多爱你的时候，我才猛地意识到自己差点忘了我在爱着你

你现在可以笑了，叫我粘人精或者摇着头。但我知道你的嘴角已经绷不住啦，当你贴上一张便签的时候也会露出那种傻笑，尽管如此，我还是觉得受宠若惊。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢菜菜快速而准确的校对，让这篇情书如此温柔的都是她的句子。太浪漫的比喻，我得说我看完之后被闪瞎了。喜欢的请去给作者太太留评论，她完全不介意！一篇很早的文，但是我很喜欢。附上的图片是我的手抄版，无数糟糕的书法啦。希望大家喜欢这一封充满了浪漫的情书。


End file.
